Jedi Master Optimus Prime
by ratchetsfangirl
Summary: The Star Saber looks like a lightsaber. So in Miko's eyes, Optimus is a Jedi. Obviously.


I really have no explanation for this. Quick little story that I hope will make your day better.

-SPOILERS for "Legacy" if you haven't seen it already!-

Disclaimer- ratchetsfangirl owns an X-Men poster that is pure awesome sauce. She doesn't own Transformers, Star Wars, Thor, The Avengers or anything else in this story in real life. It makes her sad.

* * *

Miko was _not_ accustomed to being left out of the action. She was usually the one running into battle and getting into trouble, not good ol' Mr. Perfect! Figures that the **onetime** Jack is the one who runs through the Ground-bridge and not she, something completely epic happens! Now she was on the phone with Darby, and she was oh-so-jealous.

"You wouldn't believe it Miko!" Jack yelled into the phone. "Optimus lifted up the Star Saber and COMPLETELY chopped a _mountain_ in half! I kid you not!"

"Lovely." she growled.

"And then, he swung the sword as hard as he could and a _beam of energy_ flew out for it and **CRASHED** into the 'Con's warship! It was awesome!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'll believe it when I see it." Miko huffed. Why wouldn't he just shut up about it?

"Well you're going to have to see it without me. Arcee told my mom what happened, and I don't think I'll be going back to base anytime soon!"

"Oh that's too bad!" Miko replied, trying not to sound happy. Maybe then she could get a break from his 'Tales of Adventure'. She hung up, and got ready for bed. Maybe tomorrow she could cause some mischief of her own.

* * *

She strolled into the base, feeling good about the day. Bulkhead and herself had rocked out to some Slash Monkey on the way there, and Jack wasn't here to rub his adventure in her face. But when she turned the corner into the main hanger, what she saw made her stop in her tracks. Optimus was holding a long glowing sword, that everyone was ooh-ing and ahh-ing over. She whipped her head around to face Ratchet.

"Is that the Star Saber?"

"Yes it is!" Ratchet replied cheerfully. "And it's going to turn the tide of the war for us!"

"No it's not." Miko replied seriously. Optimus turned to her.

"What do you mean it's not the Star Saber?" he asked, gently putting it down. Miko looked Optimus straight in the optic.

"Dude. That's a freaking lightsaber."

"A light- what?" Arcee huffed. Miko jumped up excitedly.

"A lightsaber! You know, the ones that Jedi use?" She looked from bot to bot, getting no reaction. "C'mon!" she shouted. "Jedi! Like Star Wars!" Still nothing. "You guys haven't ever heard of Star Wars? Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader!" She flopped down on the couch. "It's like, the coolest movie series **ever**!"

"Never heard of it." Arcee lazily replied, walking away. All the other Autobots except Optimus followed her.

"You guys are so LAME!" she cried out after them.

"What is this – _Jedi_ – figure you speak of?" Optimus asked curiously.

"They're awesome that's what they are! They were trained to bring peace to the entire galaxy. They can use lightsabers and move stuff with their minds and _control_ people's minds! They are _LEGIT_!"

"And in what way am I a Jedi?" Miko pointed to the Star Saber.

"That is a lightsaber! You are a Jedi! Man, I wish I could hold it!" Optimus shook his head.

"Only I can wield the Star Saber." Miko's face lit up even more.

"Dude! That's like the Mjolnir! You're Thor!"

"Who is that?

"He's an Avenger and only he can pick up the hammer called Mjolnir and he can call down lightning and he's AWESOME!" Miko cried, bouncing up and down.

"I see." Optimus mumbled. "I regret to inform you that I am neither a Jedi or a Thor."

"Doesn't matter, big guy!" Miko smiled. "You are to me!" She smiled and got out her backpack. "I would love to talk more, but I got some homework to do. My host parents will freak if I don't get it done! Later Jedi!" She walked over to the couch, not noticing the thoughtful expression on Optimus' faceplate.

* * *

One Week Later

* * *

Miko was in trouble. Again. She had ran through the ground bridge once more to witness the most EPIC battle of all time. How could she miss an Optimus vs. Megatron smack-down?! She crouched behind a rock to listen to them talk.

"You're weak, Optimus." Megatron spat. "Pathetic, a failure." He smirked. "Do you remember back on Cybertron? Do you know what people called you behind your back?" He laughed. " A coward. A joke. A loser from Iacon." Optimus shrugged. "But I on the other hand have been called a victor! A champion! A Warrior!" Optimus shrugged once more and showed the faintest hint of a smile.

"Have you ever been called a Jedi?"

* * *

Okay, can I just start these author's notes thanking each and every one of you for putting up with my random crap? Seriously. Why do you tolerate me? I have like three serious stories and I'm posting this. I love you all. I'm not even kidding.

Please leave a review! Peace out!


End file.
